Outwardly denying, Inwardly Loving
by InactiveAccounrDeleted
Summary: Kyoya is greatly known as the "cool type" and he plans to keep it all that, but since the day Kaoru came, his composure for being the shadow king became the opposite. Can he be the "Kyoya" he was again?


Outwardly denying, inwardly loving.

[KaoruxKyoya]- Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: Kyoya is greatly known as the "cool type" and he plans to keep it all that, but since the day Kaoru came, his composure for being the shadow king became the opposite. Can he be the "Kyoya" he was again?

**WARNING**: BoyxBoy. Don't like it leave or my little puppies will chase you down the earth.

Be aware that there are some mature words but I kind of censored it, so there's no need to put in the Mature Section.

* * *

><p>Kyoya's POV<p>

There were girls everywhere. It's driving me nuts as the room was filled with shrieks and screams coming from women that have been entertained by the school's exclusive hosts. Ouran High School is one of the prestigious schools in Japan where only the sons and daughters of nobles attend to practice grace and beauty and to learn the proper etiquette acceptable to the society. Most of the students enrolled were heirs and heiresses of their parents' business, some day taking over the company and become richer. One of them is me. My father's wish is for me to become the number one and someday take over the business. I want to make my father proud of me so I have to do what I must do. I've lived life until now with nothing but to become the top student of the entire school and guess what, I've been doing great until a specific idiot stuck his nose into my life.

It started on a normal day. Hosts and women interact, enjoying each other's company. I looked around to check if there are any problems or things that needed change. I grinned as I saw that the third music room was full of guests. Of course, more guests, higher profit. I gave one last look before returning to my work. I'm a member of the host club, but I don't do things like others do. I'm in charge of our financial needs and computing our expenses. Yet they gave me the title "The cool type" aka "Shadow King". I don't know how they got that name but it didn't bother me a little bit so I just ignored it. I scanned through the internet looking for some new costumes for the boys. Since summer is approaching, I want something refreshing to look at. Like they're in a beach with only swimming trunks on and the theme must be obviously, a beach. After some minutes of searching, I found one website that sells the things I need. The costumes too are good. I ordered 6 pairs and some other add-ons. When my work was finally finished, I stood up and stretched hearing a crack on my back bone. Wow, I must be old, I thought. I then again scanned the room, yup, they're still here. I checked the time and it was almost 5pm and we need to end the day, like right now. So I breathed in to gather some air and shouted for everyone to hear me.

"Okay! That's it for the day. We need to close up and prepare things for the next opening."

I announced emotionlessly. I heard complains and sighs of disappointment, as expected though. Until the last one left, I began to call them for a group meeting. I discussed about the next theme and how they will do their opening speech. They all laughed excitedly at the plan and I released a light chuckle feeling successful for this day. After the meeting, I dismissed them and turned around to pack my things. It was already silent and I thought everyone has already left. Putting the last book into my bag, I came to a shock when I saw Kaoru standing behind me. My eyes formed a perfect 360degrees circle when I felt the most horrible mini heart attack. What the-? I could have died by that, doesn't he know? I clenched the part of my chest where my heart is and exhaled deeply. I gave Kaoru a glare in an attempt to frighten him and help him realize just what he has done. Unfortunately, he just stood there with a perfect poker face plastered on his expression. It honestly was quite a shock when he gave off that reaction. I never thought I could meet the guy who's not afraid of my diabolic stare. I chuckled silently, pleased at him.

"Please don't do that. I'll die young. Anyways, is there something you want?"

I waited impatiently for his answer. I was so excited to go home because my Xbox was there, feeling lonely, waiting for me. No kidding, I need to pass a level and move on to the next stage. I also can't wait to unlock another weapon and armor. But Kaoru was making it longer and every minute is such an agonizing pain. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not that kind of an addict well, a little but not that much. I cleared my throat to let him know that I'm waiting and I need to go as soon as possible. I can't keep my love(xbox) waiting for me. Oh yes, we already started dating and no one has the right to oppose. I love her and she loves me. My Natalie(xbox), I even gave her a sexy name. Well, anyways, I looked at Kaoru and he looks so freaking serious that it's scaring the hell out of me.

"Uh..Kaoru.." I began to cut this awkward silence.

"Kyoya, would you like to go out with me?"

Well, that caught me off guard. I'd say he's the best actor I've ever seen too. This kid has a lot of talent. Damn it. For some reason, I felt a little tingling sensation in my stomach. Jealousy? You kidding me bro? I've never felt jealous towards others as I saw myself the best of the best. Hahaha! I'm so freaking conceited. Whatever, I am what I am.

"Hahaha! That's so hilarious. Are you playing a modern version of Romeo and Juliet? 'Cause if so, you totally nailed it."

I complimented him and laughed at my own joke. Noticing he isn't laughing, I stopped and looked at him with disbelief.

"You're serious?"

He nodded. My nerves and pulses inside me are increasing from its normal rates. Is he dead serious? As in serious like serious? Or Sirius? You know from Harry Potter. Ha! Whatever, I'm so corny. I asked him again to just confirm what I have heard.

"Really?"

"Yes." He replied directly and still keeping that admirable poker face. He looks bored to me. I think he wants something that can entertain him so that's why he chose me. Do I look like a toy or something? I even considered myself serious and dead as hell yet he sees me as something fun? Well, that's new.

"Come on Kaoru. I know you're bored but I'll tell you this."

I leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"I assure you, I'm not fun. I'm a b*tch(used a female word) when someone annoys me." As I spoke, I made sure to release some air to his ear and I grinned when I saw him stiffened a little. So he's sensitive in the ear huh? It amuses me whenever I found out one's weakness, and I always get this feeling that I want to torture them with what I have found. Mwuahaha! I'm a sadist people, be afraid. I was about to pull back when Kaoru grabbed my wrist and wrapped his arm around my neck, making escape impossible. I panicked a little as I felt the hand that was holding my wrist a second ago was now gone and is snaking towards my waist. What the hell is this? I tried pushing him away in attempt to get out of this situation but to no luck. I felt my heart skipped every beat and is pumping blood irregularly. OMG! Am I going to die? If so, please tell my dad that I hate him though I want him to be proud of me. Oh, the irony. Using the same hand, he lifts my chin to make me look at him forcedly straight in the eyes. But wait a minute, how'd he do that? The hand that's on my waist, is the one that lifted my chin? Ahohoho. Mystery of the human body.

I swallowed the large bulge in my throat. His beautiful face is so close to my dead one. Maybe I'll bite off that cute little nose of his. Kidding, I don't bite. I just lick. Yum. Oh no, wait. This isn't the time to be thinking something so stupid. Kaoru suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. And then again, the infamous 360degrees circle eyes appeared on my face again. '.. He kissed me. So what now? Is he telling me he's gay? But why didn't he consider my feelings? I mean he knows I'm straight. As in straight as a barbeque stick. Yet he kissed me without any second thought. I then felt a wet, soft thing poking on my lips. As I realized that it's his amazing tongue, I used my "super saiyan" mode and pushed him with all my might. With a loud banging sound, he hit the wall. But to my shock, I didn't even help him stand up. With the back of my palm, I wiped my lips brushing it several times.

I then saw Kaoru stood up and glared at me. Oh, now he's angry? He's the one who kissed me and now he has the right to be angry? What's wrong with the damn world? I face-palmed myself mentally and didn't notice that Kaoru is getting closer. I opened my eyes as I was pushed against the wall. He pressed his body hard against mine to not let me escape. I can't believe it that I was pushed by a kid, in fact a kid smaller than me. Depression dawned upon me as I realized how weak I am. Damn. I need to work out on this rate. Maybe try some weights and some cardiac exercises. Yeah, that'd be good. It'll help me live longer and provide me enough time to teach my little brats how to handle the business.

Kaoru then leaned again capturing my lips and locking it with his. But this time, it's more aggressive and forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth. I gasped when I felt his wet membrane touched mine. It sends shivers across my quivering body. Oh, my poor, poor little body, stop shaking honey. You'll suffer epilepsy. Ok, I don't know the connection between a shivering body and epilepsy but leave it. MOVING ON. While his tongue is busy exploring the inside of my wet cavern, his hands were slyly touching my body. They're slowly unbuttoning my uniform but I can't move because of his "spell". After undoing my shirt, I reacted to the coldness of his hand. It then moves upwards and found its way to my two cute little nubs.

He started pinching it and rubbing afterwards to soothe the pain. The touch was making me excited. OH NO. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I don't like girls either, but I haven't fallen in love yet. Worst news? I'm asexual . It can't be. Ah, this dramatic life of mine. Going back to reality, my face was already flushed with pleasure. I could hear myself panting heavily. I started to panic when his hand travelled down unbuckling and unzipping my pants. It can't be, I'm going to be rape? Like right now? I'm going to lose my virginity to this person, to this kid, to this BOY. Because of the panic, I can't think straight that even my intelligence isn't working. Even geniuses suffer this kind of stuff. I was about to give up when someone knocked at the door.

"Kaoru? Are you still there?"

I recognized the voice. It's Hikaru. OMG! Kaoru! I love you! You have saved me from my doom! Honestly, I want to hug Hikaru now and kiss him and... wait, isn't that like raping someone too? But because of him, I'm saved from losing my precious dignity. This is only for Natalie(remember Natalie? The xbox).

"Yes. I'll be there right away."

Kaoru released me and I let my body fall into the ground just to cover myself. I felt so embarrassed. I looked at him and found him smirking at me.

"We will continue this some other time." Then he left leaving me half-shock and half-confused. What did just happen? I can't process everything. What did he mean?

* * *

><p>Me no gusta the ending -.-<br>Sorry.  
>It's so late right now but I felt that I needed to finish this one.<br>So tell me what you think. Please leave a review.  
>Do I need to change my writing style? 'Cause if so, that'll take a century for that to happen. -_-<br>Chapter 2 will be posted shorty.


End file.
